Mother
by Autumn88
Summary: Gojyô est un enfant Tabou. Tabous, ces enfants mi-monstres, mi-humains, et détestés pour cette seule raison...


_Disclaimer : Tout ce beau monde appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
Pairing /.  
Note : Et on reprend la fic, des années plus tard rien que pour modifier la mise en page désastreuse. 8D _

* * *

**__Mother**

_Pourquoi…? _

Voilà la seule question qui me vienne en tête. Chaque fois. Chaque fois que _ses_ yeux se posent sur moi, un torrent de larmes dévale ses joues. Je lui fais honte, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû naître.

Pourquoi lui fais-je honte ? Est-ce seulement ma faute si mon père l'a trompée ? Avec une humaine en plus. Elle doit être désespérée. Désespérée de voir en moi l'homme qu'elle aime, et cette femme qu'elle n'est pas.

Pourtant, je fais tout pour qu'elle m'accepte… J'essaye de lui sourire, jamais je ne fais de remarque immature en sa présence. Je me surveille constamment. Par contre, dès qu'elle n'est plus là, je me permets d'être sincère avec moi-même. D'après Jien, je serais insolent. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, je suis moi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Parfois, j'ai envie de me tourner vers elle et de lui dire que je l'aime quand même. Même si cette expression de dégoût ne la quitte pas lorsqu'elle me regarde. Même si je sais éperdument que ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis _l'intrus_. Pour elle, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire changer d'avis… Y a-t-il seulement un moyen qu'elle comprenne ?

« Gojyô !  
– Jien ? »

Je relève la tête, alors que mon frère me fait signe de l'accompagner. Nous sortons, et commençons à converser de diverses choses.

J'adore mon frère. Malgré la différence d'âge, et le fait que je ne soie pas tout à fait comme lui, on s'entend très bien. Il m'accepte pour ce que je suis. Il se fiche totalement que nous n'ayons pas vraiment les mêmes origines.

« Où on va, lui demandé-je.  
– J'sais pas. Le marché, ça te dit ?  
– Comme tu préfères ! »

Et allez ! Nous déambulons dans les petites rues du village, entre les échoppes, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet intéressant. Je m'approche d'un fleuriste, et commence à regarder ce qu'il a de chouette à proposer. Jien me jette un regard plein de sous-entendus, et éclate de rire.

« Alors, tu cherches des fleurs pour ta belle ?! »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand j'entends une petite voix derrière moi.

« Regarde, maman. Le garçon, il a ses cheveux _rouge sang_.  
– Ne regarde pas mon chéri, répond la femme pleine de mépris, ce n'est qu'un enfant tabou. »

Jien me jette un regard inquiet. Je l'ignore et me retourne vers la femme et son enfant. Elle pâlit, voyant mes yeux rouges, alors que son gamin me scrute avec intérêt. Je m'adresse tout d'abord à lui, préparant un petit discours bien senti pour cette vieille carne.

« Tu sais, mes cheveux ne sont pas rouges sang. Ils sont comme le soleil couchant. C'est à peu près pareil mais je préfère la deuxième vision, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ; c'est plus poétique. »

J'entends Jien émettre un petit soupir de soulagement. Il doit être heureux, je me montre le plus poli possible. S'il savait que c'est la mère du gosse qui va trinquer… Elle, elle a l'air horrifié que je m'adresse ainsi à son enfant. Pourtant, je ne risque pas de le traumatiser avec de telles paroles.

Je me tourne vers elle, et reprend.

« Et toi ! J'suis peut-être pas un gamin de _pure souche_ comme le tien, mais…! »

Jien vient de plaquer sa main contre ma bouche. Ca y est, une fois de plus, je vais devoir me laisser rabaisser. Marre de ces cheveux et de ces yeux. Marre de devoir me soumettre devant ces gens, qui se croient supérieurs, parce qu'ils n'ont pas un gramme de sang humain qui coule dans leur veine ! J'en ai MARRE ! J'y peux rien, moi !

« Tu dois sans doute être la honte de ta famille, » persifle la carne entre ses dents.

Je retiens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. J'ai envie de répondre, mais je sais que je serai encore plus mal vu après. Et puis j'ai toujours cette fichue main sur la bouche, m'empêchant de prononcer quelques paroles bien senties.

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, alors que ma bouche est de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Mon frère vient de donner un coup de poing à la mère de l'enfant. Celle-ci est retombée lourdement sur le sol.

Je laisse échapper un « oh » teinté d'admiration, alors que la femme essaye de se relever tant bien que mal. Elle se masse la joue tout en vociférant.

Jien s'approche d'elle et, l'air menaçant, la soulève, la prenant par le col. Pas mal de gens nous regardent, mais je m'en fiche. Mon frère commence à parler, d'une voix rauque.

« Sachez madame, que mon petit frère est, malgré un caractère bien trempé, un être vivant au même titre que vous, ou que votre enfant. Il rit, il pleure, quand on le frappe, il souffre. Il _vit_, vous comprenez ?! Et je ne vous permettrai pas de le mépriser, sous prétexte que ses cheveux et ses yeux sont rouges ! »

Jien lâche la femme. Celle-ci prend son petit garçon dans les bras, et s'en va en pestant. Sur le coup, je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon frère. Il m'a vraiment défendu, alors qu'au départ, je croyais qu'il allait me dire de la fermer.

On sort du village et je ne dis plus mot. Jien semble pensif, et contemple son poing, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir frappé cette femme.

« T'sais, je lui fais, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu me défendes. Cette bonne femme… Je reconnaissais Maman en elle. Quand elle me regardait, elle avait le même regard ; les larmes en moins. Son visage exprimait la peur, le dégoût, … Je subis déjà bien assez de regard pareil à la maison.  
– Ahlala, fait mon frère étouffant un petit rire, toujours à te tracasser pour ta mère ! »

Je me retiens de dire que c'est aussi la sienne mais je me contente de le regarder, l'air grave. Il prend un air embêté, soupire, puis commence à parler.

« Tu t'en fais trop. Bien sur, elle ne t'accepte pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, elle est bouchée, ça on n'y peut rien ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien quand même. Malgré les larmes et les cris. Elle t'a élevé jusqu'ici, non ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle t'aurait mis dehors si elle te détestait ? Je suis sûr que si.  
– Tu te fous de moi ? Quelle femme foutrait un gamin à la rue, le laissant crever dans le froid ? Aucune. À moins bien sur qu'elle n'ait vraiment pas de cœur. De un, ça ne lui causerait que des emmerdes. Bonjour la réputation, si on apprend qu'elle a tuer son gosse – parce que si elle le fout à la rue, elle le tue indirectement. Ensuite, elle aurait tout de même forcément quelques remords. Du moins, j'espère ! »

Je m'arrête alors que mon frère s'apprête à m'interrompre. Je lève une main, lui montrant que j'ai encore quelque chose à dire.

« Tout ça pour dire que Maman n'aurait pas assez de cran que pour me virer de la maison ! Même si elle me hait, et que sa seule envie est de me tuer.  
– Tu dis n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas entièrement mauvaise. J'en suis convaincu !  
– Ben pas moi. »

Il cherche à répliquer, mais ne trouve rien. Résultat, on continue notre petite promenade champêtre. Je ne sais quelle envie me prend soudain, mais je me mets à cueillir des fleurs rouges, avec la stupide pensée que ça _lui_ fera peut-être plaisir. J'en cueille plein, si bien qu'après dix minutes, le champ se trouve dépouillés de toute fleur rouge. Je m'approche de mon frère, lui murmurant qu'on peut rentrer, s'il veut.

On s'en retourne donc vers la maison, et, pour ne pas changer, nous nous remettons à parler. Quoique que je me contente de l'écouter.

« Je vais te dire une chose, Sha Gojyô, me lance-t-il le plus sérieux possible. Comme je l'ai dis à cette femme, au marché, tu vis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un monstre à part entière que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! On n'a peut-être pas la même mère, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours mon crétin de petit frère ! »

Je le regarde un instant. Je reste muet, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Ces paroles m'ont réchauffé le cœur. C'est beau ce qu'il m'a dit. Je le regarde, sarcastique, et murmure :

« C'est beau à gerber ce que tu me dis Jien, dis-je me retenant de rire. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que tu vas me décliner des vers lyriques ! »

Mon frère s'approche de moi avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il me taloche la tête, ponctuant son acte d'un « crétin de morveux ! ». On s'engueule un peu, mais ça nous défoule plus qu'autre chose.

« Les fleurs, c'est pour _elle_ ?  
– Sûrement. Ca dépend de si on rencontre une jolie fille en route ou pas en fait.  
– T'es pire qu'un gosse…  
– Mais Jien, je _suis_ un gosse.  
– … »

J'éclate de rire, puis nous continuons la route vers la maison en silence. Lorsqu'on y arrive, Jien prétexte qu'il a oublié quelque chose au village. Il promet qu'il sera de retour dans une dizaine de minutes. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, il est assez grand. C'est lui l'aîné après tout !

J'ouvre la porte, sans faire trop de bruit, et trouve Maman en train de préparer à manger. Elle ne se retourne pas, et se contente de demander:

« Jien, c'est toi ?  
– Non, maman, il est retourné au village, il y avait oublié quelque chose. »

Fin de la discussion. Elle ne me répond même pas, continuant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'ignore. C'est toujours ça. Elle ne pleure pas, au moins.

Je regarde les fleurs que je lui ai cueillies. J'hésite. Dois-je les-lui donner ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

Allons-y… Au pire, une baffe. Au mieux, un "pose-les sur la table". Je me place derrière elle, et me racle la gorge.

« Maman…?  
– Quoi encore ?  
– Je… J't'ai cueilli des fleurs. J'espère qu'elles te plairont. »

Je baisse la tête et les lui tends. Elle pose son regard dessus un bref instant, puis, un sourire se profile sur son visage.

« Oh… Merci, Gojyô. »

Ai-je bien entendu ? « Merci » ? Je reste pantois alors qu'elle me prend les fleurs des mains. Elle les regarde encore un instant, ensuite, son sourire disparaît.

« Elles sont vraiment belles. D'un beau rouge. Oui, rouge sang. »

Et les larmes reviennent, attaquant son visage. Je pâlis et ferme les yeux. Je sens sa main qui empoigne mes cheveux. Elle les tire, fort. Tout en faisant cela, je l'entends pleurer.

« De la même couleur que le sang de cette femme… Ton sang. Ton sale sang ! Et tes cheveux… Et tes yeux ! Je te déteste Gojyô, tu l'entends, ça !? »

Mon sang se glace. Elle parle de ma vraie mère, cette humaine… Et elle, ma belle-mère, elle met tant de force dans ses mots. On ressent toute sa douleur, sa haine, sa peine.

Je me retiens de pleurer. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, je suis fort. Je dois l'être. Même si ses paroles me font mal à en crever.

« Ar… Arrête, maman ! J'ai mal, je t'en prie, arrête-toi ! »

Pourtant, elle continue de tirer. Encore et toujours. De plus en plus fort. Bientôt, je tombe carrément à genoux. Mais elle ne s'arrête toujours pas.

Entre ses cris et ses pleurs, j'entends un bruit de porte. J'essaye de relever la tête, et vois Jien arriver. Il se précipite sur Maman, et la retient. Elle me lâche immédiatement pour se réfugier dans les bras de son fils.

« Jien, si tu savais… fit-elle étouffant un sanglot. Tu es le seul que j'aime !  
– Ça va aller, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il la réconforte quelques instants, puis, juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourne vers moi :

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! »

Tremblant, je me dirige tant bien que mal vers mon lit. J'ai très mal la tête. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne est en sang… Je me couche, et étouffe mes quelques larmes sur mon oreiller. Je me sens faible. Je me déteste. Pourquoi suis-je né ? C'est une erreur ! Je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Jamais…

Mais maman, _pourquoi_ …?

**Fin. **


End file.
